Charlie Don't Surf
"Charlie Don't Surf" is the fifth mission in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Giving the player control of USMC Sergeant Paul Jackson for the first time in the game, this mission sees Jackson and the 1st Force Recon Marines involved in a hard-hitting raid against an Arabian coastal town in order to capture Khaled Al-Asad. Characters *Paul Jackson (playable) *Vasquez *Griggs *Massey (possibly K.I.A.) *Khaled Al-Asad Plot Reacting swiftly to the death of President Yasir Al-Fulani at the hands of Al-Asad, the U.S. Department of Defense decides to launch an invasion in hopes of restoring order to the area and removing Al-Asad from power. A large fleet of aircraft carriers, Amphibious Assault Ships and other Navy ships stationed in the Persian Gulf deploys thousands of United States Marines, including the 1st Force Reconnaissance Company to a small coastal Gulf town, via Black Hawk helicopters. According to US Military Intelligence and Marine Spotters, Al-Asad is broadcasting propaganda from a radio station on the west side of the town. Flying through anti-aircraft and RPG fire, the Black Hawk helicopters manage to deploy the Marine about 60 yards from the target building, who fast-rope down and proceed towards the HQ building. The back door is breached and the raid is quick and decisive, but Al-Asad's body is not amongst the dead bodies. Receiving a report that Al-Asad has instead taken over a local television station half a kilometer east and is broadcasting from there, the Marines move to secure the new objective. Under the chaos of low-flying fighter jets and patrolling Blackhawks, the Marines prowl their way through the town, strategically defending themselves from enemy troops. After securing a bombed-out building and parking lot, they proceed towards the side entrance of the TV station. They breach and clear the first room and proceed to the main broadcasting studio, where they encounter heavy resistance. After the main studio is cleared, they proceed to a large open hall, where the Marines regroup with their other team. The unit proceeds upstairs to the studio and busts down the door; however Al-Asad is nowhere to be found again. In fact, the entire room is empty and the broadcast was simply on a loop. Despite the considerable losses inflicted upon Al-Asad's forces and the capture of the town itself as a front line for the main invasion, the battle remains a strategic loss for the Americans, as their primary target has slipped away, presumably to the Presidential Palace. Transcript Cutscene The satellite tracks a fleet of U.S. carriers launching Black Hawk helicopters to invade a city somewhere in the Middle East. A TV station is pinpointed in the middle of the city. Deadly: '''Outlaw, this is Deadly. Refueled and fully loaded. '''Vasquez: Marines! Spotters have a possible fix on Al-Asad in a building at the west end of this town. We're gonna secure the perimeter and grab Al-Asad. Oorah? Lock and load! The satellite tracks Sgt. Paul Jackson of the U.S.M.C., 1st Force Recon in one of the Black Hawks. Don't Surf 2 - 13:45:06 Paul Jackson Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C. Sgt. Paul Jackson starts in a Black Hawk carrying a task force of Marines invading a city to capture Al-Asad. Black Hawk Pilot: Shoreline coming into view. Female Pilot: Copy, Striker 6-4. Black Hawk Pilot: Feet dry in ten seconds. Female Pilot: Copy. As they approach the docks and the city, gunfire and RPG fire attempt to shoot down the choppers to no avail. Black Hawk Pilot: Taking fire here. Female Pilot: Roger that. We've got RPGs down here. More RPGs and machine gun fire attempt to shoot them down. Black Hawk Pilot: Shit, that was close. Female Pilot: Got a visual on the target. The Black Hawks arrive at the LZ in the city. Black Hawk Pilot: Five seconds. Standby for green light. Vasquez: Get on the rope! Go go! Marine: Go go go! The Marines rappel down from the choppers. Jackson rappels down. Vasquez: 2nd squad on me to the target building! Move! Some Marines can be seen laying out barb wire fences to block the street. Marine: Move it, move it! Set up the blocking position! Let's go! Lt. Vasquez, Jackson, Pvt. Massey and 2nd squad move towards a building. Vasquez: There's the target building! Left side door breach! Stack up! They stack up at the door. Vasquez/Massey places a breaching charge on the door. Vasquez: Blow the charge! The charge explodes. They breach the building. Pvt. Massey: Breaching, breaching! Vasquez: Go go go! They take out the first two soldiers. Pvt. Massey: Clear! Vasquez: Jackson, take point. Jackson moves downstairs into a weapons room and engages Opfor. The room is clear and the Marines stack up by the door to the next room. Vasquez: Jackson, throw a flashbang! Jackson tosses a flashbang into a room and clears it. Vasquez: All callsigns, check the bodies. We need a positive ID on Al-Asad. Marine: Negative ID over here Sir. Marine: No sign of Al-Asad here Sir. Vasquez: (on radio) HQ, this is Red Dog. Target building is secure but we don't have Al-Asad, over...(after receiving new orders)...Roger that HQ. Out. (To the squad) Heads up! I just got word Al-Asad is broadcasting half a click east of here at a TV station! We're gonna move out on foot and take down the package there. Move out. They fight through the maze of streets and make their way to the TV station. Marine: Heads up! Friendlies at your six! They reach the TV station. Vasquez: Target building in sight. Marine: We've got the TV building locked down and surrounded, Sir. Vasquez: Good. Get in position to breach. The team stacks up to the entrance. Vasquez/A Marine plants a breaching charge. Vasquez: Do it! The breach explodes. Marine: Breaching, breaching! Vasquez: Go go go! They move into the building and encounter some enemies in the halls. They enter the central news room and engage more OpFor. After a long fight, they clear up and move forward. Vasquez: Room clear! Move up! Al-Asad should be on the second floor! They move further into the TV station. M1 Abrams tanks are seen rolling down the streets. Marine: Yeah, there goes our boys. Marine: Oorah. Oorah. SSgt. Griggs and his squad come out of the foyer. Griggs: Hold your fire! Friendlies coming out! Griggs' squad groups with Vasquez. Griggs: No sign of Al-Asad, sir. Vasquez: All right. Fall in, Marines. Stay frosty. They head up the roof of the building. On the way, Marines in the parking lot engage more OpFor coming out of an alley below. The Marines move up a roof access stairs. Griggs: Watch your six, Devil Dog. They move into a hall and stack up outside the door to the broadcasting studio. Al-Asad can be heard inside the room. Griggs: I think he's in there. I hear him. Vasquez: Do it! A Marine shoots the door hinges with a W1200 and kicks down the door. They enter the room, but it is empty. Marine: Clear! Marine: Room clear! Marine: He's not here. Marine: (referring to the broadcast of Al-Asad) It's on a loop...the broadcast is a recording. Griggs: Yeah...Score one for military intelligence! Vasquez: Griggs, turn that off. Griggs: Roger that. I got something better anyway. Vasquez: Command, this is Red Dog. The TV station is secure but there's no sign of Al-Asad. The broadcast is a recording, over... Roger that, Command. Out. Griggs turns off the broadcast recording and puts on a rap song. Griggs: Yeah. Oorah. Vasquez: Marines! Rally up! We got a new assignment. Get your gear, and get ready to move out! Let's go!